


Broken Hearts and Other Renovations [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Danny's grandma always said a person's heart was their home. He doesn't understand she didn't mean that literally until he asks why she's taken Grandpa's picture down and she doesn't know what he's talking about.Danny tries to fix all the things that are wrong with Steve, starting with the groundwater in Steve's foundations.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Broken Hearts and Other Renovations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Hearts and Other Renovations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300326) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Many thanks to Lavvyan for writing this story and for letting me record it. Cover art by me.

Length: 23:59

File size: 30.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BrokenHeartsandotherRenovationsbylavvyan.mp3)


End file.
